


Illumination

by Mere



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:38:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mere/pseuds/Mere
Summary: Sex with Roy is amazing. Sex with Roy is always fun, and Ed enjoys meeting him for these midnight romps. Sex with Roy is just that: sex. They’re friends, sure, but they certainly aren’t dating.





	Illumination

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is my first RoyEd fic in FOREVER (okay, six or seven months) so forgive me if it sounds off. I hadn't planned on writing anymore RoyEd, but this idea kept rolling around in my head and wouldn't leave me alone, so I went ahead and wrote it out. 
> 
> I do plan on expanding this later, I just needed to get it out, so for now it's a short little fic. Later perhaps there will be a prequel, a sequel and maybe something from Roy's side. 
> 
> For now, if you liked it please, please leave kudos and/or a comment. I thrive on the feedback I get.
> 
>  _Suddenly my eyes are open,_  
>  Everything comes into focus, oh,  
> We are all illuminated,  
> Lights are shining on our faces, blinding  
> We are, we are, blinded,  
> We are, we are, blinded.  
> \--"Illuminated" by Hurts

Sex with Roy is amazing. Sex with Roy is always fun, and Ed enjoys meeting him for these midnight romps. Sex with Roy is just that: sex. They’re friends, sure, but they certainly aren’t _dating._

With one hand slung over the side of the bed, Ed searches for his boxers, but his fingers come up empty. Heaving a sigh he sits up and grunts when Roy tightens his hand on Ed’s hip.

“You’re going to have to let me go at some point,” Ed tells him, “I do have things to do tomorrow.”

Roy gives him a sour look, “Yes, I heard you say that today when you neglected to turn in your report.”

Ed shrugs into his boxers that he found under the bed, “I’ll turn it in tomorrow. I just have to add one little thing to it.”

“So you _did_ leave something out of your report.”

Ed scowls, “No I _told_ you everything, I just didn’t put it into the report yet.”

He sticks his hands in his pockets once he’s got his pants on and half turns to go when Roy says from the bed, “Happy twenty first birthday, Ed.”

Ed scowls again, “Thanks for the reminder. You know I don’t do birthdays.”

Roy eases up from the bed and stalks (Ed thinks that’s a good word for what Roy is doing right now) towards him, one of his hands sliding behind Ed’s neck and cupping the back of his head.

“Right, right. I won’t mention it again,” he says and leans down to kiss Ed. Ed’s fingers twitch and then without his consent, they’re burying themselves in Roy’s hair. “Why don’t you come back to bed,” Roy murmurs against Ed’s lips and pulls him towards the bed.

Ed pushes back against Roy, planting his hands firmly on Roy’s chest, “I can’t. Al ‘n I have to get up early tomorrow.”

Ed feels Roy heave in a breath where his hands rest on Roy’s chest, and then Roy steps back, “If you insist, I’ll let you go.”

Ed stands on his tip toes and kisses Roy one more time. Just because they’re not in a romantic relationship doesn’t mean he hates kissing, in fact, Roy is a stellar kisser. Roy’s hands clutch at Ed’s hips again and Ed has to get up the strength to untangle himself from Roy yet again.

Once free and on his way home, Ed thinks about his friendship with Roy. That was how this fling started after all, one night of talking, of finding mutual respect for each other, of finding things to talk about, and it had led to this. Neither one of them wanted anything serious, Roy had a goal he was working towards, and Ed, well, Ed was busy enjoying life now that he had his brother back. And while he was still working for the military, it was better. He still refused to wear a uniform or carry the required gun. His alchemy was more than enough.

Ed grimaces as he remembers that Roy knew his birthday had been today, Ed had managed to ignore it for the most part. Al had given him a book as a gift, but Ed was glad Roy hadn’t gotten him anything. Unless you counted mind blowing sex as a gift. Ed grins a bit to himself and unlocks his apartment door. Al isn’t in the living room, so he assumes his brother is already in bed. He eases himself into his own bed, shucking his clothes to the floor and sliding in naked. It’s not nearly as fun to sleep naked on his own as it is with Roy.

The next night Roy asks him how his day went.

“You already know I turned the report in,” Ed says as he discards his shirt, “All Al and I did was search for this book that was supposedly lost.”

Roy’s hands are on his hips again and it’s rather distracting. Ed slings his arms around Roy’s shoulders and leans up, “Besides, shouldn’t you be focusing on something else right now?”

“I can multitask,” Roy murmurs against Ed’s ear and then nibbles the edge of it. Ed shivers and his arms clamp a little more tightly about Roy’s shoulders.

“As long as you can multitask,” Ed says and tilts his head back as Roy kisses the edge of Ed’s jaw and then his throat. Ed will have bruises tomorrow, but he doesn’t have the energy to reprimand Roy quite this second. Instead he kisses Roy, and delights in the heat as their bodies press more tightly together.

Roy’s already got their pants unbuttoned, all they have to do is step out of them. One arm around Roy’s shoulders, Ed strokes Roy’s chest with his hand. Ed knows they aren’t going to last long tonight, they’re already losing control, Roy’s ditched the rest of their clothing and Ed’s brain is going fuzzy.

They tip over onto the bed, hands unable to stay still as they explore. This never gets old, every moment they’re together, lust burns hot and bright between them. Who knew they’d be so well matched in this way? Ed tilts his head back and laughs as Roy kisses down his chest.

“What’s so funny?” Roy asks, and Ed shivers. Roy’s voice has gotten lower, deeper and Ed…

“It’s…” Ed’s voice stammers and his back arches, “Later,” he breathes out and reaches for Roy.

Ed’s whole world right now is Roy, eye to eye, chest to chest, stomach to stomach and legs against legs, there is nothing else like it. Ed doesn’t want to give this up for anything. He breathes out. He closes his eyes and Roy’s mouth brushes over his cheek.

Ed clings to the strength of Roy, to the heat, listens to the furious beat of their hearts and bodies in tandem and then it’s suddenly _there._

When they separate they don’t go far, Ed curls himself next to Roy’s warmth, his head on Roy’s shoulder, and Roy’s hand combs through his hair.

Ed wishes he’d remained in the dark, and that his mind hadn’t illuminated the truth to him.

Ed swears to himself he isn’t going to be the first person to say it. He won’t. He _can’t_. He’s had enough hurt in his life. Ed will wait and see.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :) Remember, if you liked it, leave a kudos or a comment! It'd be much appreciated!


End file.
